The lazy one
by drich147
Summary: A one shot that comes from my mind at 4 am, basically, what I think would happen if the Precursors sent a lazy Precursor out to seed life in our galactic cluster. It would never happen at all, but thats my mind at 4 am for you.


So, I'm back.

Sorry that it took such a massive time to get my stuff together, but I'm back now.

As you no doubt know by now, 'To be the last' has been adopted. I got a PM about 'The other side' being adopted, but even though I said yes a week or so ago, nothing has happened yet.

Anyway, this story here is a little one-shot, though it may or may not eventually become a full story later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo, Mass Effect, Armoured Core or any other recognizable work. This is a fan-fiction; I'm doing it just for fun.

The Forerunners where one of the most advanced species in the galaxy, but they were nothing compared to the beings that wondered between not just stars, but entire galaxies.

The Forerunner's themselves understood this, and it was something that they weren't exactly shy about.

Their acknowledgement of the beings greater than they was on their so-called 'Technological Achievement Scale'. Rating themselves, the Humans and the San 'Shyuum as Tier 1, they knew that there was something so massively ahead of them that all three of them called them Gods.

This species, known only as the Precursors, was far beyond the Forerunners comprehension. The forerunner's, in their foolishness, believed that they could define the Precursors on their Scale. They tried, and they believed they succeeded. They did not. Only the Precursors could even hope to define the Precursors, The Forerunners defining the Precursors was as if an Ant attempted to define a Human, using their own technology as a basis.

Just as the Human is so far above the ant they may as well have been Gods, the Precursors in turn were so far above all three species that lesser civilizations had worshipped Gods less powerful than the Precursors.

Precursors were ageless and infinite, with a life span as long as they wished it to be, their grasp on technology so utterly complete that nothing was outside their abilities.

The Precursors understanding of the Universe, as it was, not as all else saw it, was just as infinite as they themselves.

So incredible was the Precursors understanding of the universe, they had controlled it. Their minds were complex and powerful, so much so, that the universe itself bent to the whims of the Precursor.

The Precursors goals were just as unknowable as the Precursors themselves, which was why, when another species eventually followed the Precursors footsteps and travelled between the galaxies to find out, the Precursors would come to be known as the ones who seeded life throughout the universe.

This discovery would not come until the universe reached 14 billion years of age, at exactly that point, a species would discover an object the precursors left behind on their world, which happened to be in the exact centre of the universe at that time. But that is a story for another time.

This story is the story of one Precursor who had, in the past, been tasked with seeding life throughout the Galactic cluster that would later be referred to by the Humans as their Local group.

Comprising of what would later be known as the Andromeda galaxy, the Triangulum galaxy and the Milky Way galaxy, as well as having easily 60 other galaxies, the Precursor would go about his duty quickly.

He was finished by the end of the week.

This was, of course, a week in Precursor time, which was, obviously, several hundred times longer than a Human week.

In human terms, it was about 10 years.

While such a thing would sound ridiculous to anything that couldn't travel between the galaxies in what the Precursors referred to as "A reasonable amount of time", it was rather slow by Precursor standards.

This was mainly because the Precursor, whom we'll call 'Bob' (the only syllable in his name that could even be comprehended by Humans), was incredibly lazy.

In fact, he was quite possibly the laziest of the Precursors, even.

So lazy was bob, that he couldn't even be bothered hitting the randomizer button on his terraformer/lifemaker, to insure the cluster got some variety. Instead, the life seeded inevitably became the same thing, on the same planet, in the same star system.

All of them.

_All_ of them.

About the only time it didn't end up with the same life form was because some nearby star exploded, a meteorite crashed into the planet, or something screwed up somehow.

Thus, all throughout the known cluster, the race known as 'Humans' would pop up, each with varying technology, ideals, and thoughts on how to do things.

Naturally, when they all managed to develop the technology to travel between galaxies at the same time, and all travelled to the only galaxy that wasn't inhabited by anyone else, simultaneously somehow managing to all land in the same star system, which as it turned out happened to be the Sol system that was present in every other galaxy, things went straight to hell.

For the next millennia, all Bob could be seen doing is sitting back in his quantum chair and watching the fireworks, eating popcorn while the various human factions made and broke alliances, killed trillions, and generally attempted to screw each other over. Not helping in any way shape or form.

Good on you Bob.

You lazy prick.


End file.
